HiroMi
HiroMi is the het ship between Hiro and Naomi from the DARLING in the FRANXX fandom. Canon Hiro and Naomi knew each other since they were young children in the Garden. When Hiro started naming the children, he also named Naomi, who was very grateful for the name he gave her. When they turned 14, they were discharged from the Garden and paired up as FRANXX partners. However, they failed their final parasite test, as they were unable to connect. While Naomi was to be sent back to the Garden, Hiro was given a chance to stay as he was one of the teen codes and a special specimen of APE’s. Despite this, Hiro decided against staying and decided to return to the garden with Naomi. When they were waiting for the plant back to the garden, Naomi yelled at Hiro for deciding to return to the Garden, even after being offered an option to stay at Mistilteinn. At first, she lamented about being his partner, but later, she revealed that she would have stayed at Mistilteinn, even if it killed her. When the plant arrived, Naomi told Hiro he didn't need to factor her into his decisions anymore. As Hiro ran towards her, she threw her suitcase at him, claiming she didn't need the things inside and hoped he would share them with the rest of Squad 13. Naomi stepped into the plant and told Hiro she really liked the name he gave her. Right before the plant doors closed, she wished he would find himself a good partner. When the plant moved off, Hiro was visibly saddened and rushed towards it, but a guard pulled him back. When it was his turn to enter the plant, Hiro hesitated to move in as Naomi's words had really sunk in. But before he could tell the guard of his change of mind, a klaxosaur showed up at the plantation and damaged Naomi's plant. This worried Hiro tremendously and he shouted Naomi's name as her plant got crushed under debris. When Ichigo told him Naomi was sent to the hospital the next day, Hiro was relieved. Shortly after, when Hiro succumbed to his injuries after developing a tumour over his heart, Naomi appeared to him in a vision. She chided him for always running away from his problems, convincing Hiro to be Zero Two's wings. When Squad 13 received their annual presents from Papa, Hiro realised Zero Two hadn't gotten a present, so he gifted her Naomi's mirror. In that way, he fulfiled Naomi's wish of having her possessions shared with Squad 13. In the manga, when the squad learns the 9’s will be pruned for almost getting killed by the Klaxosaur Princess, they start to wonder about Naomi, as they haven’t seen her since she was hospitalized following the Klaxosaur attack during the startup ritual. Hiro wonders about that as well and feels worried for Naomi as he remembers her. After Nana and Hachi confront the squad for helping the 9’s escape, Hiro admits he regrets leaving Naomi behind. Not too long after, Squad 13 returns to the Garden to undergo testing. While waiting for Zero Two to complete her testing, Hiro returns to the nursery in search of Naomi. He asks an adult if Naomi returned to the garden, to which the adult replied, once a parasite leaves the Garden, they never come back. This visibly saddens Hiro, who decides not to pursue the matter further. After Hiro and Zero Two head off to the VIRM home planet, Naomi is found, along with other 'lost' parasites, in cryogenic sleep and is awakened. When Hiro loses consciousness during the battle, Naomi joins the other parasites to pray for Hiro and Zero Two. Later on, Hiro and Zero Two sacrifice themselves for the future of the remaining parasites, including Naomi, who mourned Hiro’s death and hoped her prayers reached him in time. Fanon This ship is not very popular in the DARLING in the FRANXX fandom as the ships of HiroZero, HiroIchi and IkuNao are more popular amongst fans. This is also due to the fact that Naomi is not a main character in the fandom. It also has to do with that Hiro is truly in love with Zero Two and Naomi, who has been absent in all but four out of twenty-four episodes of the series, develops a relationship with Ikuno. Any people ship them only because they were partners, like FutoKuno and MitsuKuno. Fandom DEVIANTART * 69nikki69 Trivia *The FRANXX Hiro and Naomi were to pilot together was yellow. *In the manga, Miku says that if Hiro and Naomi had been able to connect, Squad 13 would be complete and together. Gallery